Hammah0219
hammah0219, also known as weasleygirl0219, is an author on FanFiction.net. She currently has written five stories, two finished, three currently being written, and one run-off. Anything's Possible If You've Got Enough Nerve Anything's Possible If You've Got Enough Nerve was hammah0219's first-published story, and about Harry Potter. The story takes place in an alternative universe, in the summer of the main characters', Fred and George, last year at Hogwarts, telling the story of the brothers' lives without each other. Dear Freddie, Love Georgie In her second story, which is her only run-off, hammah0219 is taking place as George Weasley, writing to his deceased twin, Fred. She writes a total of seven letters, all of which describing George's life without his brother and emotionally saying how much he misses him. Impaired Secrets Parts 1 & 2 In her third and fourth stories, sequels to Anything's Possible If You've Got Enough Nerve, hammah0219 has, and admitted, gotten 'the hang of writing'. In the story, she continues Fred's emotional and physical search for his brother, George, who keeps running away. Her third story, Part 1, has be long completed, but Part 2 has yet to have been. Pitch Black Part 2 Hammah0219's fifth story, and last about Harry Potter, continues Queen Of The Elfs story Pitch Black. She only updated two chapters, but expects to update later in the future. The Shadow Life In her sixth story, hammah0219 takes her writing to a whole different place- Jump City. Away from Hogwarts, hammah0219 writes about Teen Titans, a long-time running TV show. She writes about the troubles between Joseph Wilson and his father, Slade. She also writes about the terrible trio, Grant and Rose Wilson, and Terra. She also made up a totally different character, Krista. Hammah0219 also admits that this story is the easiest to write about, because she doesn't have to research much. Trivia *Hammah0219 resides in Michigan, United States, with her family. *Although saying she doesn't use her name, hammah0219 clearly states it at the bottom of her chapters. *She suggests fans to share ideas on her Twitter (@MackenzieHiller) page. *She admits that her favorite Harry Potter character is Luna Lovegood, and her favorite Teen Titans character is a tie between Jinx and Terra. *She uses a lot of other authors' ideas in her stories, some from David Jaffe, JK Rowling, and from many FanFiction authors. *Her life goal is to become an actress and prove the world wrong. *Her favorite actors are Greg Cipes, Tara Strong, and Ashley Johnson. *Her favorite band is Fall Out Boy, but her favorite singer is Avril Lavigne- she hopes they do a duet someday. *Her character Krista in The Shadow Life is based upon the Twisted Metal characters Krista Sparks and Miranda Watts, and the idea came to her when watching Teen Titans (episode Terra). *She has been diagnosed with D.I.D., commonly known as Split Personality Disorder. She calls her Split Personality Jinx, doing so because she makes hammah0219 think badly and make her freak out. *She is a talented artist, as she takes pictures of her drawings and posts then on her Twitter page. Gallery 9e76bd059514f3c7d2fa53140cef6760.jpg|hammah0219 in 2012 Krista.jpg|Krista Sparks, hammah0219's favorite Twisted Metal character, and the inspiration behind her character Krista. Terra.jpg|Terra Markov- one of hammah0219's favorite Teen Titans characters, along with Jinx. She is also a character in her story The Shadow Life. 96560aafa16f5fac57690a008e10bc50.jpg|hammah0219 in 2013